Oddities
by 1oooyears
Summary: Because in the span of seventeen years they really meet six times. / "I'm the Avatar. You want a cookie?" - Korroh


_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_un : _**he seems a tad pompous**

When they first meet, the sky is a heavy grey and Korra bounces in a subtle structure. The roof of it screeching at the force of the polar winds.

Prince Rouko of the Fire Nation is announced to have arrived, (along with his son) and Korra scoffs because she's the **Avatar. **They can just deal with it, and while her giggles are internal, her expression (external) demonstrates her devious emotions, and a bemused Katara smiles at the child, hair loopies dangling.

Katara dresses Korra, stray grey hairs combed and neat, yet almost screaming with stress because Katara is _frustrated_, as Korra seems to be burning her dress every minute. The Avatar's parents are waiting outside, unexpectant of this behaviour. So, Katara sighs and continues.

Then, they arrive.

Iroh II, enters with his father, poise and proud, unlike the befuddled toddler before him.

_(Korra sneezes and looks up for a second, she tweaks her nose, and uses her finger to dislodge any substance. Katara squeals, "No!" _

_Korra squints and points her lone finger in Katara's direction, honestly confused. Katara's brow raises in a slash, before she bends water to wash the child's hands._

_The sound of a carriage door close signifies the royal families arrival.)_

Korra squints and looks him up and down, the adults and masters going to their respected areas.

"I'm the Avatar. You want a cookie?"

He rolls his eyes but nods almost as if he were better than her or humouring a child.

He seems a tad, (_What was it Uncle Sokka called Uncle Zuko?) oh, thats right, _pompous.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_deux : _**pieces of starlight in your hair.**

_Contrary to common belief the southern water tribe did indeed have fireflies. You know, those pretty little things that look like little lights but they fly with wings and everything._

Iroh had always wondered about those creatures made with fire, but never burnt. His grandfather had mused and often thought of fire as an all consuming thing that burned with passion and ignited the flames of life. Yet, this creature, this subtle delicate creature, held fire and never _burned, _never stung, never harmed and yet it was still aflame. He often related the creature to a firebender, specifically his great uncle, otherwise known as 'the dragon of the west.'

The one he was named after.

_Yes, the southern water tribe were indeed inhabited by such fine specimen._

.

When he visits the Avatar for the third time in his existence, he remembers the first, and oddest meetings with the young woman.

_"I'm the Avatar," she stated her voice bold, "You want a cookie?" An oversized grin graced her originally bewildered expression. He nods, and smiles, just like he was taught. He does roll his eyes, but she seems to be oblivious to the act._

She embraces him, her height leaving her head at below his shoulders.

("How old are you, Korra?" She raises her eyebrow but retorts understanding his metaphorical jab at her height.

"It's not my fault you're a giant." She murmurs looking at his form, brows furrowed.)

They discuss forms and ranges of styles of fire bending, and he asks her if she likes dancing. He's met with a curious gaze and seconds later a carefree laugh as she starts to move like himself. Their hands tangle and he pulls her closer. He can almost smell her hair, _rispberries_. He grasps her warm hands, pondering _how are they so soft? _She smiles and that's when he realises he's shared his inner monologue with Korra… She laughs and hugs him closer, ruffling his hair when they break apart. They slowly sit, (away from the fire, of course, no need to get the old ladies talking) and she asks him where he learnt to dance, eyes all sparkly and Iroh finds he like it when she stares at him, he almost likes it as much as he likes her smile. (_For whatever reason that may be.) _

He begins to reply when he notices there was a small glow emanating from the lengths of her hair, he watches it curiously before he cups his hands around it. Korra gasping when she wonders (_What the spirits? _and _Excuse my earthbender, but fuck me.) _He moves his hands away before he opens them, all the while, both carefully and slowly, of course. And then he opens his hands the little glimmer dancing to the sky.

He purposely slams his mouth shut before thinking, (_no need to let her in on everything.) _the firefly resembled her eyes, _her fire_, her essence, and he smiles, then tells her about that one time in Roku's path.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tres : _**because isn't that how the story goes?**

He never acts on his brief feelings for the girl with the eyes of water that speak of fire, he never tells her of the way she makes his heart go _thumpthumpthump, _or the fact that her smile makes his brow lower in that awestruck _imtotallyinlovewithyoumakemy babiesandgivemeasandwichbeca usehoneyimhomeandimneverleav ingyouandohmygodiloveyou _kinda way.

Instead he gives a curt smile, apologises because he won't be back for a _longlonglong _time, and well, isn't that how the story goes, the woely soldier ventures away and never sees his girl again and she moves on with another man who contrasts so greatly to himself that he weeps and weeps because he had always loved traveling, and now? Not so much.

All the while oblivious to her eyes that read; _imgonnamissyouandiloveyoubec auseyourmyfriendandiloveyous omuchithurtsbutyoudontknowan dnowyouneverwillandmaybeidon twannabejustfriends._

The parallels are _so _ridiculous, because their both such bumbling fools around each other, and well, _isn't that a maniacal, beautiful, monstrous, consuming, rotten, amazing, little thing called love? _

So, with a sporadic hug from the brunette water bender, who says, "You give them hell," _(and whats saddest about this moment is the fact that he isn't _**_travelling_**_, but doing this __tremendous thing, called fighting for you nation, because you are Prince Iroh, and you will defend you're honor) _he walks out the door.

_._

_._

_He does eventually regain his love of _**_travels _**_though, because thats what brings him back to her, and that's a start._

_(and Korra's firbender doesn't stand a chance.)_

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
